


[Podfic] Freedom's Reign

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Backstory, Character Study, Internal Monologue, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Present Tense, Vignette, discussion on slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Gaila came to Starfleet Academy for freedom, just not the kind most expect. A story about misconceptions, cultural misunderstandings and the many types of freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellokatzchen (Bether)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freedom's Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122108) by [hellokatzchen (Bether)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen). 



Visit [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html) for more Awesome Ladies Podfic!

**Length** : 04:34

**Download** : [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(AOS\)%5d%20Freedom's%20Reign.mp3) (Right-click & save as)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.  
> Many thanks to hellokatzchen for letting me podfic her story!


End file.
